warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bbun
Archive Things http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bbun/Archive_1 1http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bbun/Archive_2 2 FA I think we've waited long enough. Can we do the vote now? 02:33, August 24, 2015 (UTC) OMG! Hey what's up? 15:52, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Beebs, please keep in mind the spoiler policy when talking in chat. All unreleased books count as spoilers, whether they be descriptions, names, or events that happen in the preview. If I see any more spoiler policy violations, action will be taken. Re hey is there a way you could skype me this super urgent. 22:34, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Re Hey for Bautifulface is it alright if I change her life image these are what I've found so far. Beautifulface 1, BEautifulface 2, and Beautifulface 3. It's cool if not. It's just her life image is a little blurry to me and these look better. It also doesn't really match her chararts. 13:23, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Vote Hi there! Since you're a rollback, I ask that you put your attention towards this vote! This is Appledash's RfA, and rollbacks are needed for this part of the process. Your input is necessary, and please remember to be honest and assume good faith when voting! Regards, Bouncefire Alt.W He needs the tabby stripes removed. You're the only active OA currently, does your file help with removing the stripes? If not any suggestions? It's either that or nominate for a redo. 00:56, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright thanks! 01:02, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Character Feature I did what I could think of for making Plumclaw FA but the front page still has Patchkit as the Character Feature. Can you tell me what I missed? 02:16, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Dew Petal :I win! Chapter 9 :Tiny Branch: Did you hear that? We can go outside tomorrow! :Dew Petal: Finally! Chapter 9 (end) :Blossom: I’m going to eat her all up! :Dew Petal: Nooooo! Chapter 18 (start) :Clear Sky: You’re not old enough to leave camp. :Dew Petal: You always say that! Chapter 18 (around start) Sorry I don't have the page numbers. I can go find them if you want. 02:13, October 25, 2015 (UTC) =( You know what? I'll miss you. I can't believe you're leaving, man - why are you going? I hope you have a great life, though. Good luck. 19:33, October 25, 2015 (UTC) xd i deleted tumblr bc of all the wckin crap going on.. i made a controversial post and got death threats and all that jazz XD imma make another one soon tho and just stay out of drama 04:35, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Charart Hi, can you charart some of my OCs? Nettleleaf - slender dark ginger tom with scars over his blue eyes - Med. Cat, and StarClan templates Crookedtail - ginger tabby tom with a crooked tail - Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Elder, StarClan templates Graypetal - Light gray she-cat with darker gray leaf-shaped spots - Med. Cat Apprentice, Med. Cat, StarClan templates Peacewielder the NightWing 1 (talk) 01:19, February 12, 2018 (UTC)